Light
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: One woman sheds light on a man's dark world…a simple, mini one-shot scene between my newest favorite KP pairing.


**Light**

_One woman sheds light on a man's dark world…a simple, mini one-shot scene between my newest favorite KP pairing. _

He had been working for hours. It was no different from any other day—he was used to the lack of sleep, and the caffeine high from his sixth cup of black coffee. He was used to the pang of hunger and the dryness of his skin from the cold laboratory atmosphere.

His hands were a bit bloody and a bit scorched from the cuts and the flames, along with the cracked skin. But they were busy. They didn't stop—they just kept going and going and going…non-stop. They would go through the flames and through the metal, the chemicals and every other possible dangers of the laboratory. His hands burned in pain. But he didn't care—he was used to it. And they kept moving.

Every so often they would pick up a hot mug of coffee, or rise to fasten the large cherry red goggles. Usually they wouldn't touch the cigar; that was clenched through large teeth to be held in place, as it was puffed endlessly. They also never touched the lamp. The lab was recognizably small and dark, with dark wood walls, cabinets and floors, and lighted by only the smallest lamp in the ceiling corner. The yellow light shone directly on the bright metal and neon red goggles. The only colors in the lab were in fact those goggles, and the one maroon sweater.

It was unclear on what the work was, as usual. Metal mechanics—most likely some sort of robotics, from the man's work history. Maybe it was even a rare treat—a new weapon.

So, it was late. The bear had not come out of his cave. Not for a few days. He made a few trips every so often, for food and drink and relief, but the cave was where he stayed. He would not sleep. _This_ was his greatest foe; sleep and the will to work.

But the mate easily became lonely. She craved that hard worker, who was hidden in his cave. She missed his voice—his soft growl that not had been heard for what seemed like an eternity.

He requested no disturbance, but she could not help the loneliness. She went to his door; the great silver entrance glowed blue as the young woman approached. A keyboard slid out of the gate, glowing, as a male computer voice spoke;

"Pass-code, please."

She did not know the pass code. But she knew someone who did. She went upstairs and entered the bedroom of a nine-year old girl, with black hair in a green dress. She was playing with her doll, Alice, playing with the hem of the doll's delicate blue dress. The young woman took her hand and walked with her to the dark cellar, before the lab. The little girl typed in the pass code when asked for. With a click of the door, the little girl walked daintily back to her room. The young woman pushed her way through and entered.

She saw him. He did not see her. He was too focused on what lay in front of him, the scrap metals and the sparks of labor.

She slowly entered. And when she did, she lit up the entire room. Her body was like a glow, lighting up the dark laboratory. The one corner lamp could not compare to the brightness the woman gave. She was the light, but she did not know it. He, of course, did. She was the brightest light he had ever known. He was especially thankful for the light now, to burst upon his dark world.

She creeped up behind the man playfully, and touched him on the shoulder. He turned around with surprise, but when he saw her he relaxed, almost thankful for the small disturbance.

"Camille." He said.

She giggled and ran her finger down his arm and touched his shoulders mischievously and flirtatiously. He tried to ignore her, but could not. He chuckled.

"Camille, eh really need te get back te work…"

But she protested, giving him the same teasing gestures.

"But you've been here like, all day. And like, the day before that. Come and take a break?"

Duff Killigan rolled his eyes a bit while she tried to convince him, in a joking manner. He chuckled a bit as she consistently asked him to spend some time with her. She kept rubbing his shoulders gently and whispering in his ear, smearing a little bit of cherry lip gloss in the process.

"Camille….ye know…te less ye distract me fro' meh work, te faster I'll have eh done, and te more time we'll have fer each other later." Duff promised with a low chuckle, constantly insisting he needed to work.

Camille pursed her lips. "Hm….fine. But later….you're mine." She giggled.

Duff smirked and went back to his work, and Camille left the room after giving one more glance.

The room immediately darkened once again, when her presence was no longer there.


End file.
